With the development of liquid crystal display technology, the Fringe Field Switching (FFS) liquid crystal displays having higher aperture ratio and a wider viewing angle have become more and more popular. In order to improve the display performance, the current FFS liquid crystal displays usually adopt a single domain or double-domain structure pixel array structure.
FIG. 1 shows a traditional liquid crystal display adopting single domain structure pixels, and the pixel electrodes 11 of all pixel units are inclined in a same direction, and the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in the same direction after being applied with a voltage. The liquid crystal display of such pixel structure has a higher light transmittance, but its disadvantages include that the lower contrast ratio and chromatic aberration of the liquid crystal display. In the situation of inclined viewing angle, in particular, the contrast ratio of the display observed by the user is illustrated in FIG. 1b. It can be seen that the contrast ratio is relatively poorer and the viewing angle is not ideal especially when the user observes at the angle of 225° or 315°.
FIG. 2 shows another traditional liquid crystal display adopting double-domain structure pixels, and an upper half 211 and a lower half 212 of the pixel electrode 21 in each of the pixel units are in a symmetrical inclining structure. When being applied with a voltage, the liquid crystal molecules 22 in the upper half and the lower half regions have inclining angles in the directions opposite to each other, i.e., two different liquid crystal domains exist in a single pixel region. Compared with the single domain structure pixel structure as illustrated in FIG. 1a, the double-domain structure pixel structure has an improved contrast ratio, but the problem of non-ideal viewing angle under the situation of inclined viewing angle still exists.